Moving In
by Danica77
Summary: A one shot that takes place between Chapter 5 and 6 of Emergence. For those of you who want a little more "romance". In Ashley's POV.


"Come here I want to show you something," Jax said as he walked over to the office door.

"Ok," I answered, slightly intrigued by what he could possibly have to show me inside when everything was closed for the night. He opened the door and flipped all the lights on, then waited for me to go inside.

"So?" I asked, anticipation starting to creep up inside of me.

"It's over there, behind the desk," he pointed towards the desk with his finger and then started closing the blinds. I raised an eyebrow at him but turned to see what he was talking about. I couldn't see anything from where I was standing so I walked over to the desk to try and see behind it. The only thing I saw was a half filled trash can and a filing cabinet.

"Either it's garbage or it's missing because there's nothing here Jax," I said turning around. I was caught off guard when I hit his body right behind me.

"Turn around, you'll see it," He said. His voice sounded husky and I was more than suspicious at this point. But I listened and turned back around, I had no idea what I was supposed to be looking for.

"I don't see anything," I repeated. I could feel him so close to me, my shoulders were practically resting on his chest. I felt my body heat up as my thoughts starting drifting to other things. I struggled to stay focused.

"Lean over the desk if you can't see it from there shorty," he said quietly into my ear, his breath tickled my skin and my head started to feel light.

_OK, so I'm going to just lean over the desk, a little further, nope still don't see anything._ "Jax, I…" I was interrupted by the feeling of his hands starting to roam underneath my skirt, lifting the back of it up. I started to turn around towards him but he turned my body back around to face the desk and came up close behind me, slipping his right arm around the front of me at my waist and pulling me close into him.

"I just want to make sure we are on the same page about something that's bothering me," he spoke softly into my left ear.

"What's that," I said, my voice giving me away as it faltered. My body was starting to quiver, pleading with me to let him do whatever he wanted.

"Your skirt," he started. He didn't speak for a minute as he softly ran the fingers of his left hand up the back of my thigh and under my skirt again. My body started to pulse, begging him to touch it as I tried to keep myself together. He ran his fingers back down my leg, pausing, and then back up, but this time he kept going, stopping when he got to the thin piece of lace that was barely considered underwear, covering just a line of skin at my waist. "What are you wearing?"

"Panties," I answered innocently. I knew there was no way this would help with his concerns.

"Panties?" He questioned, "Are you sure?" He lifted my skirt and I could feel him step back so that he could see what he was feeling. I cringed knowing what he was looking at, even though I felt that I had good reason choosing what I was wearing underneath. "Jesus," he muttered.

I just stood there hoping he was finished. I felt a little uncomfortable being inspected under the big fluorescent lights that were shining above.

"Please tell me why you would pick those to wear out to a club under that skirt?" he asked coming back close to me. My body relaxed a little, knowing it was not under the microscope anymore.

"I just grabbed them quick, you have to wear thongs under a skirt, so you don't show lines Jax."

"Well I'll tell you what I'm thinking….." but I interrupted him, hoping to make my point.

"I just grabbed them quick, I wasn't wearing them for someone to see them, I didn't even match my bra to them which tells you I wasn't expecting anyone to see me." I told him, because of course I would match my bra and underwear if I were seeing him or even worse, whatever he was thinking in his head. My panties were actually less than thongs, even less than a g-string I was sure. I couldn't even remember the technical term for them, but they were white lace to go under my white skirt, I probably should have chose nude but I didn't think it out obviously. My bra was a light aqua, lace also, my favorite color. He moved his right hand up to the neck of my shirt, pulling it down enough to see that I was telling the truth.

"Babe, for a smart girl you are pretty naïve," he said, his lips back at my ear. I felt bad, I was hoping he wasn't angry with me, I really didn't mean anything by what I had worn.

"Jax I…"

"I just want to explain something to you," he said, his voice back up to his normal tone, "what guys see when they see you dancing around in that skirt, is the back bouncing up and down. Believe me, I was watching, it was like a magnet drawing everyone's attention."

"Jax.."

"And my mind was wondering what was underneath it. Every time it would bounce up and I only saw more skin, I knew I had to figure it out. And if I was thinking that, I knew every other guy in there was thinking it."

"I'm sorry," I whispered out, feeling terrible.

"And then one came up behind you like I'm doing and tried to feel what was underneath, I could have actually killed that guy-"

"I…" but he wasn't letting me talk, he knew my reasons made no sense. Or maybe by that point I had him thinking dumb too.

"Do you want other guys to come up behind you like this?" he pulled me even closer to him with his right arm and spoke so close to my ear I could feel his lips faintly moving against it.

"No," I answered.

"Do you want them to touch you?" He asked, his voice changing, making me want him to just get to the point already.

"No."

He moved his hand back underneath my skirt and grabbed the thin piece of lace that connected the front to the back over my left hip, pulling it down a little, making me grow more impatient. He moved his right hand from my waist and did the same thing to the other side, pushing me into the desk with his lower body to keep me trapped. The thought of someone walking in or seeing us from outside occurred to me suddenly, he did close the blinds though, I guess he planned to do something, the thought made me just get hotter inside, if that was even possible. He broke me out of my thought by slipping himself under my skirt, barely brushing it against my body but enough to make me yearn for him to get closer.

"Do you want them to do this to you?" His voice was giving him away now and I was happy because there was nothing I wanted more at this point.

"No Jax."

He pressed himself against my panties, basically nothing separating him from my neediness. He moved his right hand up under my shirt to squeeze my breast over my bra and pull me as close as he possibly could to him.

"Who do you want to do this to you?" He pulled my bra straps down from under the sleeves of my shirt, not thinking to just unhook it, and moved his right hand to my bare breast and his left hand to adjust himself closer to my boiling point.

"Only you." I barely breathed out, I couldn't pay attention to talking at this point. He moved his left hand around to the front of me, searching for my warmest spot and finding it without any difficulty. He teased it, making me feel so good I thought I might not even be able to wait for him, and then left as quickly making me move my body to search for his calloused hands again. It felt like that went on forever as I became more and more desperate for him.

"Just me?" He started kissing my ear and down my neck. I couldn't take much more of this.

"Jax," I said, not sure what I was saying or answering, but my brain managed to remember so I could answer him, "Yes only you."

He felt so hard underneath me, and with every movement it would brush against me turning me on even more.

"Can you feel how much I love you?"

I melted inside, I was so turned on that I didn't think about anything except for getting him inside me. Knowing once he was it would be the best thing I had ever felt. But him saying that just brought it to a different level and I couldn't take not looking at him any longer. I pushed against him and turned all the way around to look at him.

"I love you so much," I said putting my arms around his neck. He lifted me up so that I was on top of the desk. "I'm sorry Jax."

"Shhh," he said as he lowered himself to kiss me. I felt the urgency in his lips and tongue and knew he wasn't mad at all. He started to press my back lower towards the desk with his body as his lips quickened against mine. He pushed me lower until my back was laying flat against the desk. He stopped kissing me and pulled back to take his shirt off before lowering himself back down to me and grabbing the bottom of my shirt to pull it off too. I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him back in, not able to stand it anymore.

"I want you Jax," I breathed out as sexy as I could. I knew he needed to hear it, "only you, please."

"Oh babe," I knew he was barely holding on too, trying to seem like he was in control but I knew all I had to do was talk sexy or make a sexy moan and he would be exactly where I wanted him to be, inside me. He came back to my lips kissing me the way you kiss someone when you can't seem to get close enough.

"Please Jax, I need you," I pleaded hoping it would be enough. I wasn't willing to wait any longer.

He grabbed at my panties, not needing to take them off, but instead just pushed them aside and entered me in one swift motion. I wrapped my legs and arms around him trying to pull him deeper inside of me, not able to get enough. He had more control than me though and moved against me until I couldn't take anymore.

"I love you baby," I said to him, unable to hold back any longer and letting myself go against him.

"I love you too," he said and I felt him release inside of me. Not something he normally did but it was in the moment and I wanted it as much as he did. He pulled himself off me and I realized how uncomfortable he must have been standing the whole time. I chuckled to myself now that my mood was temporarily slipping away.

"What's so funny?"

"I hope you always make your points like that," I said grinning up at him.

"I plan too all the time in our new place." He grinned back at me. "I might even make shit up just to make a point."

I smiled, feeling happier than I think I ever did.


End file.
